gapintomirrorlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gossamer Glowlimn
Gossamer Glowlimn is a Giantess and a high-ranking Swordmain. In spite of her name, she does not clothe herself into strips of transparent gauze. Considering her looks, such improper attires might prove parlous both in the heat of battle and on a ship with many a male member present. As brilliant a navigator as Grimmand Honninscrave boasts of being, even he might miss a couple of reefs while staring mesmerized at the charms of his leader. 'Character and Looks' She is described as "starkly beautiful" with a lissome frame for a Giant and hair like "fine-spun iron". The latter likely refers to either color or texture: It is known that the beards and brows of the males bristle with stiff hirsuteness, but unlikely that the Giantish X-chromosomes would produce a head covered in actual iron filings. Her age remains unknown, but it is implied that during the events of the Second Chronicles, she is quite young, yet to bear her first child. Her basic expression consists of a grim scowl, and she suffers from the same weeping syndrome as Linden. Laughs and smiles crop up as frequently as natural ice cubes in the middle of Sahara. Her yearning soul (and loins) pines for the company of her husband--whom she apparently married at an age comparable to the late teens of human beings--thus dragging the mild-mannered handyman through treacherous tracts of wilderness, perilous passages swarming with bloodthirsty Cavewights, leagues of frozen sea at a pace that hampers his breathing, and so forth, to the point that he ruptures a lung. And yet he follows her akin to a loyal puppy to the very rectum of Lord Foul's demesne. Her mate Pitchwife is a much older, misshapen cripple whom she loves, not out of pity, but due to the bubbly joy within his heart. 'History and Appearances' Gossamer was born to Brow Gnarlfist and Spray Frothsurge on the celebrated year xxyyzzåå in Gianthome. Her mother perished in childbirth, and she spent most of her subsequent decades with her father on a medley of sea voyages, the last of which resulted in Gnarlfist's death by drowning while fixed to the hull of his own dromond. After such merry events, she fell in love with the accidental killer of her father, and devoted her life to warcraft. Crackshipping fans swooning over classic Beauty & the Beast -type couples regard their relationship akin to the yummiest of mannas. After all, even in canon texts they act beyond treacly, becoming misty-eyed over one another on every other page and escaping into the bushes to dance yet another horizontal polka while supposed to guard over Covenant and Linden. (tba) 'The Wounded Land' 'The One Tree' 'White Gold Wielder' 'Connection to the Third Chronicles' The deranged Swordmain and the official mascot of THOOLAH, Lostson Longwrath, turns out to be the grandson of Gossamer and Pitchwife. Portrayals *http://www.flickr.com/photos/36329240@N06/6050176947/sizes/o/in/photostream/ (Cover of an audio-on-tape excerpt of White Gold Wielder read by the author himself) *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/TC-TF-colored-212404987 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/TC-TF-armor-study-207692281 (lineart of the previous) *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/TCTC-My-Sweet-353753082 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/Charade-s-End-ROUGH-WIP-1-202579237 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/TCoTC-The-Quest-204374958 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/TC-TF-dump-205550103 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/Huge-TCTC-sketchdump-319176869 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=890556#890556 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=17512 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=20527 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=19534 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=19540 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=19535 You will need an account on the Kevin’s Watch board to view these: *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/album_page.php?pic_id=1929 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/album_page.php?pic_id=1813 *http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/album_page.php?pic_id=1811 Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant Category:Hotties